Fairy's Crown
by Wordmage123
Summary: A girl by the name Lucy Heartifillia, holder of the legendary katana known as the Celestial Shard travels the world looking for the ultimate compettetion known as the "Fairy's Crown" the winner shall be crowned queen of the land, upon her journey she meets Natsu Dragneel holder of the greatsword Dragons Soul witness thier fated aventure as they make thier way to the Fairy's Crown


Fairy's Crown Introduction

I do not own fairy tail

**Normal POV**

**Hello, and welcome to the world full of swords and weapons. In this world there's always fighting and violence, not because of hatred and evil oh heavens no. its because of the constant competition of the most "powerful" weapon master. As a person is born into this world the essence, their soul, their feelings, everything about them turns into the weapon that matches them completely. Some people are born to have little weapons such as daggers, or boomerangs, but some have a rare ability that allows them to have magic within there weapon. To see which magic ability is the greatest, the people of this world have a worldwide competition, and this competition is called "Fairy's Crown". Our heroine the young Lucy Heartfillia shall finally start her fated adventure. **

"Aw come on I know its must be somewhere on the map, where is Era!" A blonde haired girl with a side pony tail whined in the middle of a busy street holding a map. This girl was none other then Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy had a a plate breastplate that looked like a sports bra seeing how it didn't cover her abdominal area, she had a chain short skirt that had bright pink cloth like material that made it have that "regular" skirt look, she had metal boots that reached up to her knees. She had shoulder pads that had horns on the middle of each one and plate gauntlets. Her armor was a dark metallic pink, and she had a dazzling cape that looked like it was made from the highest level of chains and bits of metal. It changed colors from a pink to a red depending on the lighting, she had a long katana with a black blade and a golden base and handle. On the blade their where the twelfth zodiac signs, each sign went from bottom to the tip of the blade they were all written in silver except Cancer, Aquarius, and Taurus, which were written in gold.

"Hey hey! Alex did you hear?" A random civilian asked excitedly.

"oh would you shut up your being to hyper whats the matter?" The man asked back to the younger male.

"There's a duel in town right now!" The boy said.

"So what? There's always a duel in this town."

"But you don't know who its with! Its between the Crash'n Smash Gildarts. And some boy who looks like a dragon, and get this HIS BLADE IS MADE OF MOLTEN LAVA!" the boy yelled out as he ran back to the site, the man followed also. This got Lucy's attention and she decided to follow as well.

When Lucy got there she saw a boy with wild pink hair. His armor looked like that of a knights but more agile being how from his elbow to his shoulder had a cloth like material which was black but ran underneath his dark red gauntlets. He had dark red plate boots that had a little bit of gold out lined on it. His thighs her covered by red leather that looked like dragon scales. His breastplate had a flame pattern all over it with a mixture of red,orange,gold and yellow, and it made a flaming spiral over the chest part. His shoulders pads were a dark red but thorns stuck out of them like dragon teeth. His weapon was a great-sword which he had drew in front of him in a battle stance. The holder was a black rod with a red flame at the base of the wide blade. The blade was a long broad piece of flat crock that had yellow cracks in it to show of its material and its insane amount of heat..

"Fight me Gildart's! I will beat you right here, right now!" The boy challenged the man known as Gildarts. Gildarts wore a black cloak that covered his body but you could see his steel boots. He had somewhat messy brown hair and a annoyed face. His weapon was a giant steel ball with thorns all over it, it was attached to a long chain that Gildarts was holding in his hand. But the ball was levitating it looked as if he was holding a balloon.

"Natsu this is the 3rd time you challenged me this month, haven't you learned anything since the last duel?" Gildarts asked with complete irritation in his voice.

"I have gotten stronger since then and this time I will prove it!" the boy named Natsu yelled as the cracks in his great-sword started shooting out flames and lava, it was like a mini volcano.

'This looks like its getting serious! And they both look so strong too! I wonder who'll win oh man this is so cool' Lucy thought to herself with stars in her eyes.

"Very well, lets start with "The Oath Of Battle" we always need to say this to show our thanks for this gift we have been chosen with since birth." Gildarts suggested, Natsu only nodded to this.

"The swiftness of the blade, The power of the mace, The accuracy of the bow, The loyalty of the boomerang, The winds of the fan, The control of the dagger. With any of these weapons and much more to come let us shape our skills, and our weapons with the heart of battle!" They both chanted as they finished they dashed at each other with each other weapons about to clash

**End Of Chapter**

**Hi guys this is my new story, well my new idea of a story, I thought about this a long time ago and thought to bring it to life, for those of you who have read my stories lights and darkness and fairy broken law I promise by the name of this anime ill update this week, I went on a camping trip and injured my hand, (trust me it was killing me not being able to type) so now thats its better ill be updating all 3 of these stories, this story will be updated every month or maybe less seeing how its summer vacation, it will have 40oo+ words to it also ^^ I hope you'll like this story tell me what you think of it**


End file.
